Such remote control assemblies are used in automobiles to control heaters, vents, accelerators, throttles, parking-brake interlocks, etc. The length of the conduit must be adjustable during installation as the routing and distance between the connection points varies. A manually adjustable assembly is one wherein the length of the conduit changes as two telescoping members interconnect the ends of the conduit and move longitudinally relative to one another during installation to the adjusted position whereupon a locking member is moved to a locking position to interlock the two telescoping members to prevent any change in the length of the conduit. Examples of such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,159 to Tschanz; 4,117,691 to Fillmore; 5,161,428 to Petruccello; and 5,178,034 to Reasoner, all assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. An important attribute of such an assembly is the magnitude of the forces the conduit can withstand in the locked position, yet remaining economical to manufacture.